Drama, Singing, Acting: Not My Thing
by starfier
Summary: Acting and Singing, not really her forte, or thing, but she's sucked into it because of a persuasive Sango. However what she doesn't expect is her life being turned upside-down, AND dramatized, thanks to the Phantom Of The Opera Sesshomaru.
1. Fine

*I don't own Inuyasha, or any of its characters sadly*

Drama, Singing, Acting: Not My Thing

Chapter One:

Fine

"Nope"

"Come On Ka-go-me!"

Walking to her locker Kagome put her books away trying to ignore Sango and her foolish request.

"Ha, no and that's final" slamming her locker door closed she began to walk to her next class, while Sango, her best friend, was following her like a lost puppy. _Can't she get a cool?_

"_You know I suck at those things."_

"No you don't! Come on. Please? Remember you owe me for getting Hojo off your back…"

_Darn her. _Stopping she knew she would regret this, especially with the devilish stare Sango was giving her, but the girl had a point. Without her, Hojo would be all over her 24/7, and that was something she could not even stand to imagine. The thought just made shivers run down her spine.

"OK fine" sighing she, turned to face her. "I'll try out for the school play with you."

"YAY! THANKS! You won't regret it." Sango embraced her, and Kagome just knew, she would, she got a gut feeling about it.

Authors Note: Ok I know I haven't finished any of my other stories, but this ones been in my head for a while and I thought I'd write it. Tell me what you guys think!


	2. Surprise?

*I don't own Inuyasha, nor Phantom Of The Opera, or any of their characters*

Chapter 2:

Surprise?

"So what's this place even about" Whispering Kagome leaned over to Sango as they sat in the huge school auditorium. She honestly could not remember the last time she had been there, except when the principle decided to grace them with a huge lecture about not school property, or how sleep depravation was not a good thing.

"Shhh. It's getting started" Sango hissed besides her, eyes glued to the theater teacher who seemed to be explaining the audition process.

"Ok, Students hush up! My name is Ms. Mizuky. This falls musical is a grand and spectacular one, and I am so glad to be holding auditions this early in spring! To make things clear this falls musical will require roughly three leads and ten to twenty supporting actors."

Kagome scanned the room and noticed there were a lot of people there. She did a mental count and rounded out forty kids! She never knew theater was this popular! Well at least her chances of getting a part were very slim.

"Ok so the audition will be held on Friday, but as seeing as this is Monday each student will have four days to prepare a song, a monologue, and a special talent which will be judged by yours truly, and the president of the drama club Ayume" the theater teacher, announced getting off stage and handing out a question packet they would need to complete.

"Great"

"What was that Miss?"

"Umm, I was just wondering-what's this play is even about?" Kagome swiftly made up an excuse, which if she did say her self was pretty legit.

"Oh my how could I've forgotten? Thank you so much for reminding me Miss?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Smiling Kagome looked at Ms. Mizuky, she couldn't blame her for forgetting she did look kind of old.

"Oh yes, Kagome. Well this fall musical is The Phantom Of The Opera" She smiled and walked off.

"Well students get out of here and work on your audition material!"

"_Sango?"_ Kagome turned to a slowly rising soon to be ex-best friend.

"Surprise?" Sango ran off, leaving her to construct her murder plot.


	3. Break Time

*I don't own Inuyasha, the plot line or any of its characters. Only the plotline and characters I'm crafting*

Chapter 3: Break Time

_Buzz._

There it was again, for the twelfth time since they had gotten to the library.

_Ewe, that's gross._

She wanted to baby vomit…flies and her just didn't mix. Their little hairy bodies, tinny eyes, trash eating survival method, _ugh_ she couldn't even keep thinking of how gross they were.

Buzz….Buzzz

If she could only…smack it…

Buzz…buzz…buzz

Just a little closer…

_Smack_

The fly land right in the middle of the book of plays she was supposed to be 'reading'.

_Bull's eye!_

"KAGOME. Your so _gross_!" Sango handed her a napkin to clean of the vermin she had successfully smacked.

"Whatever. _You_ know I don't like bugs."

"Humph. Any ways instead of killing things focus!" an annoyed Sango stared at her as she continued to read boring title plays to her, _again_. She needed to get out of here.

"San-go, I'm hungry." Fidgeting with her fingers, Kagome put on her charm, the one that got her the car she had been dreaming of for months, and the one she would only use in _emergency_…like now…

Ok queue the puppy face…

"I heard _Miroku_, was going to be at the Coffee house a few blocks from _here_" _nice one_…Kagome knew where Miroku was Sango would want to be…

"Psh. Fine… but only for an hour we really need to get working on this monologue!" They got up from the library table and head towards the front.

"Hey Kagome" Sango mumbled, sliding a timid glace towards her. By the looks on Sango's face, her blush, and low voice, Kagome knew she had something on her mind.

_Hmm maybe Miroku? _

Sango said barely above an even whisper, "Do you think…you know…_he_ will be there?" which she barely caught.

"Probably" staring forward Kagome slowed her pace, think about _him_.

Stepping outside the library with there newly checked out books, Sango dressed in black skinny jeans, with a loose pink blouse, and some pink flip-flops hair tied in a pony-tail, and Kagome in snug fitting blue jeans, with a plain blue t-shirt, black converse and hair down, where heading down the street.

"You think you'll be ok?" Her mind on other things, Kagome barely heard Sango.

Stopping she knew what she meant…and knew what the right answer was…but it just hurt to say it…so she lied.

"Yup, I'm _way_ over Inuyasha…Now let's get going to see _your_ man, and fill my _tina_ with coffee and muffins!" Kagome chirped, surprising the lump in her throat that had formed just by mentioning his name…

I'm over him

Is what she kept telling herself…but was she?


End file.
